HarukaXAmi
by TheevilYoung
Summary: The ONLY good harukaxami fanfic. first fanfic guys1 plz R&R. I suck at descriptions so please give it a try, it is much better than it sounds.
1. The beginning of everything

**An: Hay Minna this is my first fanfic and i want all you gaiz to R&R and tell me how i did for my first try.**

Haruka walked into the room an d saw Amy in theh SCIENCE LAB.

"Hey Ami, I loive you." Said Harkua.

"d=m/v" Said umi

"I love your way with words was all she said beforre they passionateky made out.

"G = 6.6734 × 10 ⁻¹¹ N m²/ Kg²" Amy moaned passionately as haruka stuck her toungue down amis troat

Amy threw her sciences down as Hakura Sexily made out her on the table.

"Oh yeah bby u so sexay"

They continued too make out on the science desk which has now been infected with sexiness too because haruka and ami are so fucking sexy oh yeah.

But wht they didn't know was that there were footsteps coming down the hallway. They were too busy with… other things (**AN: This is rated T I cant put that in HERE. Omg you guys that's way too inapropriate.**)

Then /michiru walks inand sees them all over that desk and is like, "BITCH YOU GET OFF OF MY AMARA

Andamara was like: "Bitch I do what I want and I am breaking up wif CHUUUUUUUUU"

Then Michuru went and cryed out the door because she was sad and hart broken.

And then Arama was like, "Ami I did this for you and I have been planning this will you be my gf"

"F=ma" Said Amy-chan Lovingly.

**So how did i do? R&R plz.**


	2. Taiki and Michiru? What!

**AN: OMG YOU GUYS DID YOU SEE NAOKO'S REVEW? SHE LIKE, TOTALLY WANTS ME TO WRITE FOR HER. I WISH I HAD MORE REVIEWS THOUGH *HINT HINT***

Later on

Taki was walking und he saw amy-chan. Suddenly she got all on the ground with a ring and he seid "omg ammi wil u mery me."

Ami said "No I hav hakura, NERD."

Then tiki ran the room and cried.

While he was running michiru was also there running and crying.

"Omg michi whats wrong" Taiki asked.

"Haruka just broke up with me," she said

"Ami just denied my proposal even tho we neber dated!"

"Wanna make out?"

"Totally"

Then there tounges met and started moving crazily and dancing together just like the nekkid voodoo dances like the transformations.

Then Momoru walks in becuz he's looking for usagi (the reasons will be explained later). But serena there so he left.

Then suddenly

"OHHHH YES HARUKA DO IT HARDER"

Taiki ands muchiru looked up from there make out session. It was ammara and ami havin the sexy tiems. (**an: I definitely cant put that in here you perverted freaks. That's WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYY too explicit for this losers.**)

Then they went back because they could care less. They were together, nao and that's all that maters.

**So there's chapter 2! please leave a review because i wont update until you do!**


	3. Tractor Hentai and Angst

**An: Here are the official pairings for this fanfic:**

**Haruka x Ami (obviously)**

**Michiru x Taiki**

**Setsuna X Minako**

**Makoto X Yaten**

**Hotaru X Tractor-desu**

Hotaro was busy. Busy moping in her hate for everyone but her getting laid. She now had access to a tractor so all would be okay. She got in the tractor, feeling the handles, (I don't know how a tractor looks bear with me guys) grpping them tightly. Just like the handjob she would never get to give. Then she pumped her hand up and down. Then she drove through the wall, to where Haluka and aoimi. Were doing the sex. They were in shocks. Horation sed "WTF ARE YOU DOING GETTING ALL THE GOOD STUFF WHILE LEAVING. YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER EVER!" she cried.

"im sorry hoaru. I didn't mean it. You see, ami and I love each other very much. Mihiru wasn't enough for me. But she has taiki, Nao. So no hard feelings, right?

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IM DISOWNINF YOU ALL! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SENSHI ANYMORE!"

NUH HUTARU DESU! HARUKA-SAMA SAID

Then hotaru went away doing the humptity dumpty on the tractor.

Haruka started crying for the first time in this entire fanfic. Ami got down to where haruka was sitting and said. "f=(cX1.8)+32"

"den haruka say "of course I will I love you I magically feel better now."

Ami smiled at this. Today had been a good day. The best day of her pathetic nerdlike life. Ears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the day haruka walked into her life.

But wait… WHAT ABOUT THE WALL?

**An: yes, its finally at the dramatic and agnst filled part. More comes soon next chapter.**


	4. Sax and Weddings

**Here is the next chpter of my amazing story.**

"wait…" exclaimed haruka, "WHAT ABOUT THE WALL?" How are we going to explain that, yet alone PAY for the damages?

Ami did not reply. She was WAY too deep in thought to care. She was more worried about the wedding. Who would they invite (not hotaru) , What kind of flowers, WHO IS WEARING THE DRESS? Besides it wasn't even their fault the wall was broken. If the did get blamed amy culd just sue (sew, Su?) horatio for fals acusation.

Haruka nodded her head, she semed to understand amis thoughts. It was almost as if they had a CONNECTION. Because that's just how deep their love that had been going on for about 1 hour was. #2deep4ul0sers2understand.

Ami and haruka looked at eachother with the fire of a thousand ppassionate suns. They got on top of each other (**AN: IM GONNA DO IT. IM GONNA WRITE THE PRONZ) **and started kissing. Then Haruka took off their clothes. They fucked each other warm and passionately and I lied I can't write a se scene this is going to stay rated T im actually crying right now because I feel so guilty. Anyways, they did the sex and then michiru walked in like "gasp! Oh well I don't even care anymore, I have my little taki chip. I just wanted to congratulate you on the wedding, and tell you that I forgive u. Can I please be your maid of Honor haruka? I would like to start over as friends."

"Of course you can!" Haruka repkied. "I would be honored to have you. I'm glad there are no hard feelings between us."

Taiki started crying because that conversation was too deep and he wished he could be ami's best man. Too bad he was a nerd, and not good enough to talk to umi. Ever. Again.

**OHHH! SICK BURN! I shall now start responding to my reviews.**

**Hotaru: No, I will not change this story. But I can stop including you and start sick burning you like I did with tiki.**

**YTomNinjaY: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A PROFFESIONAL AND I HAVE AN A PLUS IN MY ENGLISH CLASS. SO HOW ABOUT YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE MOFO**

**Nao Takagi: WTF IS THIS SHIT?**

**ALL OF MY GUESTS: I KNOW MY FANFIC IS SO AMAZING,OKAY. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU THINK IT'S SEXY. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. HOLY SHIT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN.**


	5. THE END OR IS IT?

**An: I have decided that it's tiem for some setsuna x mina-ko**

Setsauna was alone at the times. She was very lonely. Then monoko somehow found her way inide.

"HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" MINAKO SAID

"Ugh. Wat do you want" said setsausAGE.

"I Luv u. Trista-chan~! "

"Go fuck yourself mina"

"Nuh1 I'll fuck you instead!"

Then setsuna was totally done with minako's shit, and sent her back in time to get eaten by dinosaurs.

_Meanwhile with mamoru_

Mamori was still running around, and searching for usagi.

_Meanwhile with other people_

They made out. Sex happened. Names were screamed. Names makotox yaten.

_Now, with haruka and ami_

Ami sings a song for their wedding

"At last I've met you, maiden  
The maiden who has the beautiful dream  
Protected by the light of the moon  
The princess soldier...  
I was searching for you  
I had believed that I would meet you  
but until we met my slight anxiety  
wreathed my wings like mist"

"that so beautiful. No wonder u are poet." Say haruka

"Thnaks you haruka. I wrote it for you."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" could be heard from hotaru and taiki who werein the other room

Then haruka emerges in a beautiful wedding dress. Ami transforms in to tuxedo mask's outfit.

"Do u take haruka as your wife?' Asks the priest (Michiru)

I do" Say ami

"Haruka do you take ami as your-"

"FUCK YES I DO BITCH!"

"ok you may now kiss the bride."

Then they made out and had passionate sex in the school.

THE END. (or is it?)

**okay tat was the end. have fun crying, bitches. JK i'm still writing more you totes fell for it lololololol XD**


	6. Minako's Wrath

**An: I finalllly got a beta editor! It's my bff XxAmiLuver3013xX! Now I can have even better chapters!'**

Haruka and Ami walked hand in hand, naked down the luscious beaches of Paradise Beach. Haruka said, "Ami, I'm so glad I decided to date you for those five minutes. Otherwise we would never be here. On a beach… married…. Literally one day after we got together."

"01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01110101 01101011 01100001. 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01011100 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00101110."

(**TAKE THAT PERSON WHO SAID AMY HAD NO DIMENSIONS OTHER THAN EQUATIONS. FUCKIN BINARY MAN!)**

"OMG ammi stop it! You're making me blush!" said haruka.

"I HOPE I AM," SAID Ani.

"OMH STAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHP!"

Minako suddenly showed up right there, her clothes tattered and ripped apart.

"I LITERALLY JUST GOT MURDERED BY DINOSAURS BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID BITCH SETSUAN," Minako screamed, looking more angry than she had ever been.

"Ami?" Haruka said

"Yes Hrakua?"

"I think now would be a good time to run"

"Yeah, it totally is"

Then they ran off into the sunset, still in the nude, far away from Minako's wrath.

**An: tell me how I did this time! moar next chapter! once again big thnaks to SetsusanNumber1Fan, my beta!**


	7. Hotaru's Rebellion

**Thanks again to my beta XxAmiLuver3013xX**

"michiru" taiki said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I have decided….. that… I also want to get married to you."

*gasp* "I accept!"

"nao we can finally be happy like amara and amy!"

Hotaro walks up "WHY THE FUCK DOES EVRYONE KEEP GETTING FUCKIN MARRIED. IF THESE LOSERS CAN GET MARRIED THAN I AM GETTING MARRIED TO THIS TRACTOR"

The tractor honks with joy.

"GO WAWY HOTARU NOBODY CARES, YOU AREN'T EVEN THE MAIN CHARACTER!" michiru screams

"YEAH, WELL NEITHER ARE YOU BITCHES"

"AT LEAST WE GET MORE SCREENTIME"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH MICHIRU OMG IM REBELLING AND I SHALL NOW GO TO LIVE WITH SETSUANA SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!"

Taiki gives his insight "Actually I think she was talking about this fanfi-"

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! HOTARU NO U CANT DO THIS WHO ELSE AM I GOING TO MOTHER AND CARE FOR?"

But it was too late. Horatio was already gone. Michiru now laments her sadness in a song\poem.

"i cannot replace  
The man you love  
I will always stay by your side  
I want to protect you

The fact that love creates sadness  
I came to understand our good love  
Now I feel alone close to you  
Don't leave me alone anymore  
Now I feel alone close to you  
Don't leave me alone anymore"

Tiki once again starts crying because of the sheer deepness of that song.

**AN: I shall now be starting a side story, aka th=e reasons mamoru is looking for usagi. It will be a seiya x usage fanfic and it WILL be beautiful. No spoilers yet because I don't want to ruin the sheer awesomeness of the pairings.**


	8. SHIN Shin Kaguya Shima Densetsu Part 1

**AN: Okay so I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer which I apparently need, so here it is. You only get it once, and only on this chapter, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR SERA MYU ORMICROSOFT WORD. I AM SORRY NAOKO, IF I HAVE OFFENDED YOUR FRANCHISE (even though you fucking love this story, your fans don't but oh well, they're losers anyways). I HOPE THAT I WILL NOT GET SUED. **

**THERE. TAKE YOUR FUCKING DISCLAIMER. TAKE IT. IT HAS JUST MADE THIS STORY 10000000000000000000X BETTER.**

_Chapter 8- SHIN Shin Kaguya Shima Densetsu Part 1- One Hikari Ono_

Hauruka and Umi were no longer on paradise beach. They found themselves on some mysterius island when they woke up. They were both confused, but happy because they were away from minako. Well. ALMOST happy.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE. WHY ARE WE HERE. WHAT HAPPENED." Haruka started screaming

"a2 + b2 = c2!" Comforted ami

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND LITERALLY NOTHING IS WORSE THAN THIS. NOT EVEN MINAKO ! WE CANT EVEN TRANSFORM!." Then Haruka prays to setsuna for help. "DEAR GREAT SETSAUSAGE, PLEASE GIVE US SOMETHING, ANYTHING TO HELP US THROUGH THIS."

Haruka and Amy wait forsomething to happen, but after 10 minutes of nothing they give up.. Then in the distance they see something… A figure of a pirate, a FEMALE pirate. They hear music

"Chichuu fukaku nemuru nakama-tachi yo  
Mezameru toki ga kita mou sugu da  
Waga yo wo musaboru chikyuujin-tachi yo  
Kaeshite moraou ka kono hoshi wo  
Tadashii mochinushi wa Yeah! koko ni ari"

Ami gasped. It couldn't be! She thought it was only a legend! But there she stood, singing a badass motherfucking song. It was Loof Merrow .

Amara was mesmerized. She was crying, but they were happy tears. The Great Setsauna had answered their prayers. Maybe this whole island thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Doon't forget to leave a review! ^.^**


End file.
